The Real Antagonist
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Tom sets out to prove to prove to Spike that he isn't the one that antagonizes him or Tyke. -one shot- -some language-


It was a quiet Spring day with barely a breeze blowing as leaves crept along the grass. Spike and his son Tyke were laying just outside their matching dog houses when a crash was heard from inside the house and came towards them. It was Jerry Mouse who was running away from Tom once again as he was close on Jerry's trail. Tom was smashing Jerry with a flyswatter as he chased him all over the yard. It wasn't until Tom crashed into Spike and Tyke when Jerry turned the other way, did Spike take offense to it. As soon as Tom tried to get away, Spike didn't hesitate to grab him by the scruff of his neck and growled angrily at him to which Tom gulped as he thought he was going to get another beating from Spike.

"Listen pussycat! My son and I are trying to sleep. If you bother us again, I'll smash you into the ground!" Spike warned.

"Wait just a fucking minute!" Tom shouted.

"Don't you use that language in front of my son!" Spike shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do and put me down!" Tom shouted at Spike.

"I don't have to do anything pussycat! You keep on disturbing my son and I!" Spike shouted with a growl.

"If you knew anything, you would know that it's the damn mouse, Jerry who starts it!" Tom yelled.

"So now you're blaming the mouse?! You're a piece of work cat." Spike told him.

"Look if you don't believe me, see for yourself instead of sleeping all the time." Tom said.

It had taken more than a back a back and forth but Tom had finally convinced Spike and Tyke to let him show him proof. It was agreed that both of the dogs would watch what Tom and Jerry would do. They also agreed to be apart of it in some way. The dogs watched as Tom slept inside on his pillow secretly waiting for Jerry to come out of his hole in the wall. Both Spike and Tyke were watching as well and it didn't take long for the brown mouse to come out.

Jerry had seen an opportunity mess with Tom and would start by take a few drink of his milk. Tom knew this would happen and was prepared as was both father and son as they watched Jerry creep towards the milk in Tom's dish and take a few sips of it; waking Tom up and when he was caught, he had spit the milk out in his face as he gave chase. Spike couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong to keep on threatening Tom but he wanted more proof.

Spike had told Tom to babysit Tyke while he went to go do something and if Tyke was to get dirty, he would skin him. Tom agreed both knowing that Jerry would overhear the conversation. Jerry wasted no time in antagonizing Tom. As Tom did everything he could to keep Tyke clean, Jerry had kicked him and ran off giving chase once again. As Tyke slipped into a mud puddle, Tom quickly cleaned him up but Jerry, who unbeknownst to him was being watched by Spike as switched what came out of hose from water to oil. Tom quickly went inside after seeing this; carrying the now oiled Tyke and gave him a bath.

Spike being furious was an understatement as he rushed his way towards Tom, Tyke, and Jerry. He had to pretend that he wasn't mad and questioned Tom as to where Tyke was. Tom pointed towards his dog house and proclaimed to have Jerry underneath a bucket. Of course, both Tom and Spike knew this was a set up and as Jerry whistled, Tom lifted up the bucket to reveal Tyke. Jerry had made the mistake of getting close to the dogs and cat waiting for Spike to skin him like he promised. He was shocked that Spike, had picked him up and threatened him; telling him to not only leave Tyke and him alone while also leaving them out of his trouble but to also stop antagonizing Tom and getting him in trouble with him before throwing him hard onto the ground. Jerry gulped and ran away back to his home in fear.

Spike was no longer a friend of Jerry and played no part in coming to his aid when he needed help with Tom chasing him. Tom meanwhile, had proven that Jerry was the real antagonist and both he and Spike along with Tyke, had a good understanding from then on. There were very few chases but Tom was happy that Spike wasn't threatening him anymore and he had no other problems with Jerry, who stayed to himself and didn't dare to antagonize Tom or Spike.


End file.
